One Hell of a Life
by Booklover1367
Summary: Tris has been working for Peter in the D.R against the military for her entire life, completely unfree. Black is a girl with an unspoken past, in the military with the man in her league, Four. When they find the D.R and Four crosses paths with Tris and her screwed life, what will happen? Will Black turn her life around? Rated T for Peter, war, and language. Roth isn't my name...
1. Life

TRIS

I woke to my alarm clock blaring sirens in my ear. I slumped out of bed and to the floor, slapping the snooze button on my way down.

4:30. Damn I was tired. My boss, Peter, would yell at me if I was late, so I dressed quickly, wearing skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a fitted T-shirt that said in silver letters, D.R across the front.

D.R stood for Dauntless rebellion, a secret association against the military, that I was born into, never getting a small chance of escape.

I threw my hair into a high ponytail, and strapped a gun to my hip, after that slipping a couple of my knives in each boot. Most days I would apply makeup, for Peter's benefit, but today was Wednesday, and I never saw him much on Wednesdays, so I was ok.

When I finally was out the door, I hurried down the stone halls, trying to stay unnoticed. People around here tried to make a fight about anything, and I hated being a part of them.

The headquarters of D.R was underground, somewhere in the Alps. We were, after all, the military's most wanted, and we had to stay hidden. I had only seen daylight a couple times, and even those times I was covered in thick armor, so it was hard to see.

My office was a small room, bare except for a rickety wooden stool, a cardboard box as my desk, and lots of mold. All the furnishings in the compound were for Eric, the leader, and his assistant, Peter, who was my boss. The stench in the room was horrible, but living in it for the sixteen years of my life had paid off, and I was now way used to the smell.

I sat on the tiny stool, sighing as it creaked under my weight, and I began to sort the papers Peter must have thrown lazily on my desk sometime this morning. All of it was boring crap. Receipts from secret weapon trade, and most garbage.

I heard Peter's voice down the hall from my door, and I stiffened, hoping he wouldn't come in.

I didn't know what was going on between him and me. He hit me, and then kissed me, never apologizing, just acting as if it was all normal. The fact was though, around here it was normal, so I never really had an excuse. I didn't love him, but here that was also nothing. I just went along with it, like the rest of my life. Nobody would hear my screams, and if they somehow did, I hadn't gotten any responses. I gave up.

Sure enough, he came in, and his face turned into a sadistic grin when he saw me. Yeah, sure, on Wednesday's he wouldn't see me a lot, keywords, a lot.

"What's up Stiff? Or should I say twelve year old?" He said, his grin getting wider as he squeezed into the room behind me. I remained silent. It wouldn't be too long, judging by the time he had to be in Eric's office in a couple minutes.

He put his hands on my shoulders, in an iron grip. Then, he started on my neck, drawing his lips up my throat, only stopping to turn me around so he could get to my lips.

I kissed back; today was rather mild despite the fact I wore an outfit bringing out my childish looks, and I wanted to keep it that way.

I felt the grip on my shoulders release, but then another grip to come on my hips. There would definitely be a bruise if he didn't stop soon.

After two minutes though, he seemed satisfied, and left, without a word, slamming the door behind him.

I was relieved, and looked to the floor, wrapping and unwrapping my legs together, for what felt like eternity.

Eventually, I got myself together, and my attention turned back to the mess of papers on my desk. One day at a time, still attempting to adapt to my insanity of a freedom free life, if I could.

BLACK

People had always been terrified of me. Some thought I hit my head when I was a child. Some thought evil spirits possessed me. Others thought I was sick in the head. None of them were the truth.

Truth was, my parents threw me on the street when I was five, and ever since that day, I shut everyone out, and fended for myself, fought for myself. I joined the military because I wanted to fight more, show my parents if I ran into them who I really was. Sure, maybe I was a little sadistic, or, ok, decently a sadistic person, but only because I had no emotion. I never felt sorry for someone who I injured or killed. It didn't bother me when others in the military, or anywhere really, died.

That's how I got my nickname, Black. As people said, there was no color in my soul. I was filled with darkness, and that's how I would be, forever.

I dressed fast into my uniform, leaving my long, messily chopped hair to hang around my face. I looked in the mirror at the end of the line of the bunks in the dorms. My tattoos peeked out from the collar, and the hoops in my earlobes peeked out from under my hair.

I headed back to my bunk, and added in a small diamond stud for my nose. That was better.

I headed across the compound, head down, to Max's office, for my schedule today. I passed Four, the only other person in the whole military who was in my league, the only person I was evenly matched to. He grinned at me, like always, but I just walked by, emotionless.

I didn't get it. He barely spoke to anyone, always acting tough, but around me, he was this cheerful nice guy. I didn't understand what he saw in me. He wasn't scared of me, most likely because he was evenly matched to me, but I still didn't get it. If he thought we were anywhere near friends, he was as stupid as his friend Zeke, when he was drunk, and that went pretty far.

When I arrived at the head tent, where Max's office was set up, I paused at the front, putting my ear to the plastic to see if he was in a meeting. When I heard no voices, and the clicking of typing, I walked in, and Max looked up from his computer.

"Black. I was waiting for you. I need you to fetch Four. I have something important to talk to the both of you about." He says, standing and walking to a storage bin. I nod my head and leave. Rule number one, don't ask questions, just do, no matter how many questions you have, and right now, my head was racing, but I just had to do.

I found Four in the medical wing of the Alpha sector. He was talking to a nurse about a student. One of the students at the military program we have must have gotten injured.

"Four." I bark, a little harsher than I intended, but it doesn't matter. "Max wants us in his office now. It's urgent." I spit out the end and walk off, back to Max's office. I can hear him say something to the woman, and then I can hear jogging feet, getting closer.

"Do you know what it's about?" He asks and I shake my head. He always failed the no questions rule.

"Of course I don't know. Now be quiet, or I'll spill you secret about the one rule you can't follow, rule number one." I say, walking faster, and he follows, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips, those perfect lips.

I shake my head. I don't understand what he sees in me. He needed to stay away. Social life was far from my list of priorities.

When we arrived back at Max's office, his desk was clear, except for a thick file, with in big capital letters CONFIDENTIAL written across the front.

He gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk, and we both simultaneously sat down. Max sat down across from us, and I shot his emotionless face a look of confusion, but he only raised his eyebrows at me.

Four, and Black, we have found the whereabouts of the D.R's headquarters." He announces, as if we hadn't been searching for it for ten years, and they weren't the most wanted in the world.

My jaw drops, and a small-strangled cry escapes my throat. When I look over to Four, I see shock written across his face, his eyes widened, and something else. He looked slightly uncomfortable. I guess it was a bit of a surprise. That was probably all. Then Max continues.

"As I was saying, I know this must be a shock, and I want to launch an attack as soon as possible, despite our little knowledge. Right now, we have the full weapon of surprise attack, but they might get suspicious if we hold it in any longer…why I called you here is another hand. I want you both to lead the attack."

When the words are out of his mouth, I feel ill, and Four looks nauseous as well.


	2. Attack

BLACK

We leave in three hours. My pulse is throbbing. Max is crazy. We've had no time to prepare. We have the element of surprise, but surprise won't help if we fight unprepared. I sit in my bunk, fiddling with my necklace, a gift from a homeless woman who took care of me and taught me how to survive after my parents threw me out. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Four's face. He looked shaken.

"We have to go to the planes now." He says, and turns to walk out the door, but I grab his wrist.

"Four. Something's wrong. Talk to me." I say, and he twists out of my grip, continuing to the door.

"I'm fine. Come quick, or Max will personally kill us." He says, putting on a grin, that's obviously fake. I smile back and follow him, to my most likely death.

TRIS

By the time I did my "work," it was mid-afternoon and I went to eat in the cafeteria, even though I wasn't very hungry, and Peter would be there. Food didn't excite me, so I had to force myself to eat, no matter what my mind told me.

I grabbed a burger and kept my head down over my food, even though I knew Peter would find me anyway.

It only took three minutes before I felt his warm breath on my neck, and he sat neck to me, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close to him.

We stayed that way while we ate, only pausing for a small make out session. I ate as fast as possible, and then peeled his arms off me, escaping back to the protection of my office, where more papers lay on the cardboard box.

I had finished half of them and then it was around six when Peter came back in, kissing me first on the lips then working his way down my neck and back up again. I stayed still the entire time, digging my nails into thighs. I looked over at the clock, suddenly realizing I had to be at a meeting in five minutes.

Cringing, I whispered, "Peter I have to go…important meeting." I say, but he ignores me, putting his hands on my hips to hold me down. I would be late to a meeting again, and once again the fault would be on me and he would smirk across the room, just like every other time.

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get out, because the fact was, unless I wanted to end up in the infirmary, I was stuck letting him kiss me.

I looked at the clock again. Ten minutes had passed, and I was five minutes late.

His lips traced back to my mouth and when I didn't kiss back, his nails dug into my hips and I winced, before starting to kiss back, and his hands relaxed.

We were interrupted by a loud bang. He pulled back and ripped open the door, peeking his head out from my view.

I brought my legs to my chest and began to sort papers once again. At least I could get that done.

I jumped though when another bang and some male screams echoed through the compound.

"Fuck." I heard Peter say, and I stood. He ran out and kept to myself a couple feet behind him. Several soldiers ran down the hall, screaming one word: _run._

Peter took off in the direction of the weapon's armory, while I stood there, up against the cold stonewall, my mind racing. I knew I should find somewhere to hide if we were under attack, but I was filled with curiosity, and I gave in, slowly wandering towards the corner the people had come from. I heard screams in the distance, and they grew louder as I approached the corner.

Suddenly, a small steaming steel ball flew out in front of me, and I peered at it, before my eyes widened at was written across the front: _Military Weaponry. _I practically threw myself backwards, stumbling to turn and run, my heart running a marathon in my chest; but it was too late, and it exploded, flinging me forwards. I screamed, but it was too late, and the smooth gray stonewalls of the compound rushed way too fast towards me.

I woke up with a gasping start. Before I could even react to my surroundings I found myself leaning to the side, off the edge of the metal table I appeared to be on. I instinctively pulled my hair back with weak arms as blood exploded up through my mouth and nose, onto the ground below. I choked, the blood was coating the inside of my throat, and I felt little breath in my lungs.

Rubbery fingers roughly grabbed my shoulders and slammed me back onto the table. I screamed in pain, my shoulder burning at the impact of the table.

I stared up into three pairs of eyes, one more feminine than the others.

One white gloved hand wiped at the blood around my mouth while the others clasped my wrists and ankles.

I struggled, turning this way and that. Where was I? I looked to the right, to see I was in a room, part of the compound, which had seemed to become a small base for these…people.

I saw several others in D.R uniform tied in one corner, two of the strangers watching them.

Then the memories came flooding back to me. The steel ball, was a gas grenade, and it had belonged to the military. Realization hit me, backhanding me in the face worse than Peter ever had to me.

The military found our whereabouts, and they were here. Along with the fact I had been caught.

I turned my attention back to the three masked people, or attackers, as I should say now.

"Broken ribs." I heard one say, the one with the feminine eyes.

"We should bandage them." I heard one say, one of the masculine eyes, confirming he was male by his voice. His eyes were a midnight blue, attracting any girls easily. I silently agreed with him in my mind. I should _totally_ get bandaged before my execution.

"Four that's ridiculous. We'll probably kill her anyway. It's a waste, shoot her now." The feminine speaks up.

"Black, she's just a girl." The guy apparently named Four says, peeling up the edge of my shirt.

"S-" Black's interrupted by her own eyes drawn towards my chest, and the bruises from Peter. _Wow. I'm having an interesting day. So our greatest enemy attacks us, I get kidnapped, and they see my abuse marks. _

Four's eyes follow hers to my stomach, and to the ground. The third person that I seemed to have forgotten about makes a low whistle.

"Geez… I uh…guess the bomb got her bad?" He says, attempting to make _other_ inferences. It doesn't seem to faze the others though, until Black speaks up.

"Fine. _Bandage_ her. I'm not helping though." She says, walking off and peeling off the rubber gloves.

By now I've stopped struggling, and I keep my eyes glued to the ceiling while they wrap cloth around my chest.

When they finish, I feel one of them pull my shirt back down and im pulled off the table and to my feet. By now, I'm delirious, and I can't process what's happening. I feel rope tighten around my wrists, and I'm seated now on the ground, leaning on another body's shoulder. I'm not sure if they're alive or not, but I can barely see a few feet in front of me, and then the darkness closes in, and my eyes slump closed.


End file.
